The present invention relates to the field of computer keyboards and more particularly to a keyboard with ports having improved characteristics.
A conventional computer configuration is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, computer 4 comprises a variety of ports 40 each having a specific interface specification (e.g., PS2 port, LPT port, 1394 port, or universal serial bus (USB) port) and a variety of peripherals 5 each having a unique connector 50 coupled to a corresponding port 40. Hence, signals from peripherals 5 may be sent to computer 4 for being processed. Also, signals from computer 4 may be sent back to peripherals 5 in response. Typically, in a non-USB configuration a specific driver must be installed in computer 4 when one of the peripherals 5 is first coupled to computer 4 as stated above. Then, computer 4 must be turned off prior to powering on computer 4 again. Finally, user may operate the newly connected peripheral 5 if the power-on test is passed. However, computer 4 may not be operated normally if that peripheral 5 is disconnected from computer 4. Further, the number of ports 40 may be not sufficient if there are many peripherals to be coupled to computer 4. Furthermore, computer 4 maybe operated abnormally. On the other hand, in a USB configuration, only an associate driver needs to be installed in computer 4 when the peripheral 5 having a USB connector is first coupled to computer 4. The user may operate the peripheral 5 immediately after the installation. Computer 4 may be still operated normally if that peripheral 5 is disconnected from computer 4. When user wants to use the peripheral 5, it may be coupled to computer 4 again without interrupting the normal operation of computer 4. It is a convenient design. Thus, such a USB connector is incorporated in almost all peripherals 5.
Another conventional keyboard 7 is illustrated in FIG. 2. As shown, keyboard 7 comprises a recessed socket 70 having a port therein coupled to a connector of an electronic device 8 and a connector 72 at the free end of keyboard cable such that signals from keyboard 7 maybe sent to computer 4 through connector 72. In both the peripheral 5 a conventional non-USB having connector as shown in FIG. 1 and the peripheral 5 having USB connector, two cables are employed to connect keyboard 7 and electronic device 8 to computer 4 and keyboard 7, respectively. Hence, a plurality of cables must be installed around computer 4 when a plurality of peripherals 5 are coupled to computer 4. It is known that there is little space available for the provision of such cables because most available space on and around the table is occupied by the computer, documents, or the like. Further, this may cause inconvenience and make the office messy. Furthermore, this is not a good working environment. Thus a need for improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard comprising a body, a plurality of keys on the top surface of the body, and at least one port, and in which (i) the keyboard may be operated normally when the port of the keyboard is coupled to a first electronic device, and (ii) a signal communication therebetween is effected when a port of the keyboard is coupled to a second electronic device.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.